danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Superwowok/StarBase
'Summary:' As the Original Story of Starcraft 1 has finished were Jim Raynor and his other allies of Beating the Overmind on Char there was Peace in the Entire galaxy but they are other troubles when the Overmind has Defeated. Planet Kosclav 24XX Random Pilot:We have located the renegade Zerg's Hatchery it's numbers are spreading fast.What is your order Commander? Commander:Good Work Colonel Tom.Find a suitable encampment so that we can get rid of this Zerg Infestation. Tom Kasanzky:Roger.... Scientist:Sir I have Discovered some other Terran Forces Nearby the Zerg! Commander:Wait a minute those are Mercenaries why are they It's Alan's Mercenaries.Commodore Magellan Ready our Men and Supplies we are cleaning this place up. Magellan:Yes Sir.... Commander:Squadron 5 Ready yourselves for we are Landing the Planet Hot. Squadron Leader:Yes Sir.... 'About:' This is just a game I got Inspired by I actually already made a story out of this actually.Anyway You guys are Squadron 5 which is an Infantry Group Responsible for Extermination of a Certain place and you guys can also Ride Vehicles in this and also this game is based on Real time Strategy which means Teamwork and Mind using.Anyway you guys are Squadron 5 while the Commander which is part of the Dominion and also you guys are in too meaning they are your Boss that's all. 'Gameplay:' Just Letting you guys this game Isn't Luck Based 'Common sense and Mind Use is Must in this thing.And also there are no Traitors here just Smart thinking and Storybased and also some of you guys will sometimes have to Fight each other cause of Political Reasons and Good and Bad Moral Reasons in the game which will give a ''Realistic Atmosphere in the game especially the Original which always hits me with the feels.Anyway the Major things you know it's like Real world thing and Not Based Luck like other games. '''Rankings: You guys have Ranking which you guys are all Starting as Private all of you guys are Marines or Turn into SCVs(Meaning Builders/Workers) The Higher you Rank you guys can Change units like Medics and Firebats and even ride a Vehicles(even Starships) (P.Ss to Get Prestige is to kill or Finishing certain missions) And also if you click the colored Words you will instantly goto Starcraft wiki where every deteail about that will reveal 'Basic Knowledge about the Races:' Zerg:Evolving Aliens that multiplies fast They evolve and Spawn in many Numbers.Kinda like A bunch of Insects in Space. Terran:'This is where you guys are The Future Humankind that's about it '''Protoss:'They are like humans but They are Aliens Reallybut with Higher civillization AND Technology. '''Upgrades,Skills and Items: These are Only can be Bought on Specific Buildings like The Command Center,Barracks and ETC. In each Biological,Land Mechanical and Air Mechanical they are specific Upgrades in each of them which you guys can Get by Getting Credits which can be earn from killing and mission completion.'''Example of Upgrades is a '''Marines High versatility Bullets which enables them to shoot farther and deal more damage. ('P.S. you can only Change your Unit When 'Squad Leading and Commands: Anyone Can Can lead a Squad Which you guys first need to be a Sergeant and also if there is a Squad with No Leader a Sergeant or higher(meaning you guys can Control a Squadron) and also there will be a Morale boost if you rank is higher the Morale of your men is higher too but if you order them something they think it's impossible or unhumane or Traitorous there Morale will go down' but they are Actions to make it Higher and those actions will be more effective if you have a higher Rank(P.S. if you try something that worsen their morality more they will either Retreat back to base or Kill you and also higher Ranks that you can take your leadership)'.You can even Control one of the Hero Units in the game If you guys are a Major or a Commodore.And also you guys have a Squad leader and also you guys can also try to change your commanding officers' Orders with a proper comeback if you guys can though. 'Infestations and Death:' Actually if you guys Died from the Zergs there is a chance of being a 1.5% an evolved Cerebral Infested Terran/5% a Cerebrate/10% Fully evolved Zerg Strain/15% Transforming Zerg/25% Normal Infested terran.'But if not a Zerg that killed you then you will be respawn(or quit the game and a new player can join in) but your rank will go down by 1 steps.'Meaning if you are a Sergeant and died you decide to respawn you will be demoted to Corporal now. 'Mechanical and Machinery:' Since I said that they are Rankings and Vehicles they are good vehicles here and Ships(I meant flying ones) which you can use by changing the Tides of battle and other Problem but the Vital unit of machinery is the SCV since they are the Stepping Stone of Machinery since I don't like Spoilling I'm gonna put here is vital information is that and also certain buildings in-game you can earn those vehicles too. 'Desicions and Stories:' Depending on the Commander's Desicions and Squadron 5's Actions The Story(yes there is a Story which is the name of the Story is EnSlaver).You guys can help the Commander to pick a Desicion for the betterment of Everyone(If it's something Unhumane and your not joking then you will be Die) and anyway it's important cause this will result the Ending if it's Dull Ending or the good one o the even better one(P.S. The Bad End is when you Fail an Important Mission) 'Deeds and Reputation:' There also deeds and Reputation here Don't get Confused by the Two tihngs.Deeds is like a Karma System(seems Legit) and the Reputation is what your allies see you.Eveyone knows how this effects in you guys right especially the Deed. 'Planets and Terrains:' Sooo the Maps will be always be Sent in The Main Page will show what map/Planet/Sector you are in and the Terrains which affects your Everything about the Races and Everything about them some helps and some Disadvantaging.So Always keep in mind what todo and what to use and what your Course of Action. Category:Blog posts